Picture Perfect
by whyrthecloudscrying
Summary: Bella's new found obsession of picture taking that leads Edward to discover another love. CONTAINS YAOI EdwardxJacob.
1. How It Happened

Bellas new found obsession of picture taking that leads Edward to discover another love. CONTAINS YAOI EdwardxJacob.

i own nothing, obviously, because i`m not Stephanie Meyer (THANK GOD O__O). don`t sue plz, i have nothing to give you. srsly.

yaoi haterz can go fall into a pit and die 3

chapter 1: How It Happened

* * *

**"**Jacob …" I hear the name escape, though it sounds foreign and distant to me. Desperation with a hint of lust, a combination that I thought was only possible to be threaded into one other name.

There`s a rustle of sheets as the warmth next to me rolls over. I`m met with dark eyes, dark hair plastered by sweat to a dark toned forehead. Everything about him is dark, mysterious; and I love it.

His large, warm hand creeps over my chest and I feel myself involuntarily shiver with pleasure. A small smile stitches its way along his lips; his dark, full lips. My eyes wander away from his face, past his thick neck and protruding adams apple; his chest is bare and huge and all consuming. I can hear his heartbeat, pumping furiously to obediently deliver life-giving blood and oxygen to the rest of his body.

I reach out my hand and place it over his heart. His skin is sweltering against my palm, and I feel him flinch. My own hand is ice cold, painfully so.

I feel myself smiling then, because all of this is mine and mine alone; and I have Bella to thank for that.

* * *

**O**NE WEEK EARLIER

"Edward" Bella sighed, flopping down next to me on the grass. We`re in my meadow; it`s become a regular thing after school to come here and just lay together, watching the clouds blow by and listening as Bella tries to figure out what they look like.

Lately though, I`ve been coming by myself.

"I swear, if I had gotten lost back there- Ooooh! You would have been in SO much trouble!" she raved, laying with her arms behind her head and her eyes shut tight; an annoyingly cute pout set upon her face.

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, gingerly blowing at a few stray strands of my copper hair.

She turned to me, perhaps feeling my gaze, and sighed "Come on Edward" she whispered "Pleaaaase! I want this more then ANYTHING!". She rolled onto her stomach, fingers outstretched to fiddle aimlessly with my hair.

THIS was precisely the reason why I had lately taken to coming here by myself. "No" I answered frostily.

"But Edwaaaaard!" Bella whined, scooting closer to me "Come oooon!". She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, going Bambi-style.

I blinked down at her, and then asked coyly "You want this more then you want to become a vampire?". I ran my fingers through her long hair.

She froze, in that way she always does when this subject comes up; as if she`s contemplating on whether or not I might be seriously considering changing her. Finally she seems to come to the decision that I will not, and nods vigorously "More then that, yes" she adds.

I sit up and consider her. My lovely Bella, my angel from above whom I do not deserve. I would do anything in my power to make her happy, to give her a normal life. I narrow my eyes affectionately and stroke her hair. If this would make her happy, then perhaps I should reconsider.

Bella sits up as well and leans towards me, as if sensing that I am beginning to break down. "Pleaaaase Edward" she whispers "This would make me the happiest person on earth!"

I glance at her, frowning. I can practically smell the stink of Dog-boy already as I let out the words "Alright, Bella. If this will make you happy, then I will comply". The sentence doesn`t seem to come from me, it seems to magically form from my breath.

"Oh Edward! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she squeals and gives me a choking hug, bringing us both down to the ground again. I laugh loudly and press my lips against her smile. I love to make Bella happy.

* * *

**B**ecause Dog-boy and I are so obviously helpless love puppets in Bella`s homemade sock puppet show, we will do everything and anything that those Bambi eyes and awkward smile tells us to.

I glance at Jacob, annoyance radiating from my body like a heater. He had been following Bella around like a lovesick puppy all morning.

I grunted and shifted my position against the white wall. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise; soon it would fill the entire house with a dazzling light that reflected from the white interior. The tall, surrounding windows of my home would soon become expensive camera equipment.

"Edward! Come here please!" Bella called, waving at me from the piano; my dear piano, who`s virginity would soon be shattered. I felt a mental tear slide down my mental cheek.

I strode towards her and Dog-boy, who was fluffing his recently cut-short hair. Bella moved foreword and placed her hands over my chest; I could feel her pulse from even this small touch; it was quick and fluttery, like a humming bird.

I had on a pair of khaki slacks and a white, long-sleeve button up dress-shirt that Bella had picked out. My hair was messy, Bella had 'professionally' applied the bedhead style this morning. _"It`s very in right now, Edward! Girls swoon over this kind of hair!"_ she had said. Bella thoughtfully unbuttoned the shirt, taking a moment to float away from real time and place her hands over my chest. I placed my own hands over hers, and for several moments we stood there, oblivious to the world.

Bella finally pulled away when Dog-boy coughed awkwardly.

"Right!" Bella said, clearing her throat "Edward, if you`d please …" she motioned to the piano bench, perfectly polished. I moved to sit on it, but Bella stopped me.

"No .." she murmured "Wait a minute, I have a better idea …" she whirled around, fast and dangerously (enough so to make me reach out to catch her, though that was not required) "Jacob, you sit down first" she said with a small (and very suspicious) smile.

Dog-boy did as he was told. He sat down, let his hands hover over the keys for a moment and then settled on letting them rest limply in his lap. He turned his head, very much so resembling a loyal dog, and cocked his head inquisitively.

Bella made a motion with her hands for him to turn fully around. He did so, with his back now facing the piano keys. He was shirtless, in a pair of dark wash denim shorts that looked to have once been pants; the edges were stringy and roughly cut looking; a pair of completely black, converse allstar hightops were on his feet. On my own feet were a pair of plain white cotton socks.

"Now Edward …" she murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Around her neck was a thick retro strap, attached to a hunky 35mm camera that I found at a garage sale and picked up for Bella; since then she had magically turned into 'the photographer'. It wasn`t the first time she had demanded me (or Jacob, or anyone else in the proximity) to do a photo shoot. Her walls were covered with high-glossy prints of all sorts of topics; most of them consisted of Alice, as she seemed to enjoy these shoots the most. This though, was the first time she had ever demanded something so .. Outrageous.

"Straddle him" Bella declared.

I hesitated, and then gave her an incredulous look "_Excuse_ me?" I gaped.

"_Straddle_ him" Bella imitated, leaning foreword with her hands on her hips.

"Bella, your joking me right?" I asked, laughing. The look on her face stopped the laughter instantly.

I turned to Jacob, who had casually thrown his arms back against the piano, just inches from the pearly keys. "I can`t believe you agreed to this stupid shoot" I spat at him.

"Me?" Jacob echoed, leaning foreword "What about YOU? You agreed too blood-sucker! Now hop on, the rides about to begin!" he patted his lap and exploded in howling laughter. I clenched my fists at my sides, wobbling like a Weeble from anger.

"Enough, enough" Bella called out, waving a hand in the air "The quicker you comply Edward, the faster this shoot`ll be over. Now, _STRADDLE HIM_!"

I let loose a string of curse words under my breath and made my way cautiously towards the dark skinned Werewolf. A cocky grin was set upon his face which, had I been alive, would have made my face flush with anger.

"Come on Eddy, right here." Jacob whispered, patting his legs. I scowled at him, glanced back at Bella (who smiled and waved with her arms for me to go on, as though she were seeing a small child off on its first day of Kindergarten) and then gingerly climbed on top of stinking Dog-boy.

Bella emitted a high-pitched squeal and then half-jumped, half-attacked-by-gravity made her way to us. She instructed for me to place my knees firmly on the bench, thrust my chest outwards towards Dog-boy, and to lightly hang my arms around his neck. She had Jacob loosen up, relax; she told him to lean against the piano and place his arms around my waist. After a few arguments and sharp comments and questioning of love, we were composed in what Bella had started to refer to as 'her dream shoot'.

She held the camera up to her eyes with a sharp 'Don`t look at the camera Jacob!' (I will not deny the fact that I felt satisfaction in hearing her snap at him) and said as casually as if she were remarking on the weather "Now make faces as if you`ve just come".

I choked on air and gapped at her like a fish out of water. "I`m sorry .. _what?!_" I finally managed to gasp.

Bella sighed with annoyance and pulled the camera down "I swear, I think I`m speaking Japanese today! Look like Jacob is pleasuring you!". She raised the camera again, finger hovering over the shutter button.

"Bella, you`ve gotten your way so far, but there`s no way I`m going to-" I began, but ended with a sharp, startled cry and the quick snap of a camera shutter.

"BASTARD!" I hissed threateningly at Jacob, who had just grabbed my crotch. A cheeky grin was spread on his face. "I was helping" he said obnoxiously.

"Again! Do something else erotic!" Bella squealed, practically jumping in place. The camera was glued to her face, finger hovering again over the dangerous red button that had the power to stop time.

I glowered at her, opened my mouth to make a retort, but never quite made it to that part because instead (and to my own horror) I let out something very similar to a choked moan. The camera shutter went off twice.

Why had I never realized how _warm _Dog-boy was? He was like a huge electric blanket or something. His warmth was completely different from Bella`s; his was like the sun, engulfing everything in it`s gravity field. And his pulse. It was nothing like Bella`s, quick, humming-bird wing like one. Jacob`s pulse was furious, huge, overwhelming.

Those huge, paw-like hands of his rode up my stomach, leaving trails of fire as they went. He fingered briefly at my nipples, and then continued upwards. He dug his fingernails into my skin as he moved up my throat and along my jaw line, pulling my face towards him. All the while, furious shutters echoed throughout the house.

He placed, long, wet kisses along my neck. It felt as if someone was dripping molten lava on my skin. I felt defenseless for the first time in centuries; I was unable to speak (save for the gasps, sighs, and moans that were unconsciously escaping me), unable to move or put a stop to all of this. I was a prisoner of some twisted photo shoot of Bella`s, prisoner to an extremely hormonal Werewolf who was leaving bits of sweltering sun along my neck and jaw line.

That was how it all started_._

_

* * *

_

yay! end of chapter one! so how bad was it? x .x

chapter two will be up whenever i get the insentive to finish writting it lol


	2. Knowing What I Want

Well. I couldn`t resist. The reviews made me feel great, and the fact that I nearly DROWNED in an inbox full of emails from people favoriting (totally made up a word :3) this stupid story gave me … uh … motivation! (or something like it xD) so I present to you, a looong over due chapter.

You might realize that I have problems with keeping the tense right. I switch from present tense to past tense. Sorry. I would correct it but i`m lazy. I need a Beta Reader or something xD

Most of this chapter was written listening to The Bravery (except for one occasion where 3OH!3`s Punk Bitch slipped into my playlist 3). So go listen to them. Their great :3

Anyway. I don`t own anything. The creator of Edward, Bella, Jacob, and the Twilight in general goes to Stephanie Meyer (who is also the bane of my existence, considering my sister discovered how 'great' Twilight is and is pretending to like it because her friend does. We have a poster with Jacob and Edward from Hottopic on our ceiling. We wrote 'YAOI LOVE' on it in a red sharpie 83)

Enjoy? And review! Reviews make me happy and make me feel like writing! XD

* * *

I rest my chin in the palm of my hand, hunched over on the lid of the toilet. My eyes wandered over Bella with disinterest.

Her lovely brown hair, fair skin, the white t-shirt she was wearing, the low riding jeans.

Bella was crouched over the large bathtub, gazing inside of it intently.

"I think some of the pictures are starting to show" she said aloud. I grunted in response.

Yes. Bella had turned my bathroom into a Developing Room. I glanced up at the single red light that now hung from the ceiling and then to the black garbage bag over the wide, arched window.

"Ah! Look!" she turned to me excitedly, pointing into the tub.

I scrunched up my face with distaste "No thanks" I mumbled, looking away from her. I definitely did _not_ want to see the picture of Jacob and me.

I shivered. Clenched my fists.

Ever since that stupid, stupid day Bella asked for a photoshoot, I haven`t been able to get Dog-boy out of my head. Even at night, when I lie next to Bella, stroking her soft hair … my thoughts wander to Jacob and his own black, unkempt hair. His sun kissed body, quivering with the muscle underneath warm skin.

I remember the fiery heat of his touch and almost stop breathing. Has it suddenly gotten hot in here?

I look to Bella, who is still hunched over the tub, using a pair of tongs to move around the developing prints.

Think, Ed, think. Panties. Yes. Panties. What kind of panties do you think Bella is wearing? Maybe those frilly ones; the pink ones with the yellow polka dots. Those are sexy, right? Yes, very.

"Edward" Bella says; she`s turned to face me "I think I let this one sit to long". I raise an eyebrow at the dark sheet of high gloss paper that my Mother bought for her.

She stares at me, as if expecting me to say something.

"Are the others okay?" I fill the silence.

She turns back and pokes them around with the tongs "Yeah. I guess I should take them out now though".

I stand up and begin the taste of hanging a piece of nylon from the shower curtain pole. Bella carefully picks up one of the papers "Can you hand me a clothes pin?" she asks. I do.

She hangs the picture up on the string, and I nearly vomit when I catch sight of the high gloss imagine of Jacob on top of me, face buried into my neck. I avoid looking at the expression on my own face.

"Doesn`t that bother you?" I ask, though I hadn`t meant to say it aloud.

"What?" Bella asks, turning as she pins another sheet up.

"_That!_" I hiss, motioning with my head to the pictures.

"Why?" Bella responds. The one word answer-questions are grating my nerves.

"I`m your boyfriend. You took pictures of me with Jacob practically sticking his hand down my pants!" the words come out fast, like a breath of air I`d been holding in.

Bella looks at me startled, then begins to laugh "It`s Jacob, Edward. What do I have to worry about?". She stifles a few more giggles as she reaches for another print.

I`m furious now. I grind my teeth together, open my mouth to shout something, close it, then reach for the door handle..

"NO!" Bella shouts, turning so swiftly that she nearly falls into the bathtub. I snatch her arm before she has a chance.

"Don`t you dare open that door Edward!" she says "Not yet! Just _wait_!". She huffs and brushes off imaginary dust "Jeeze. What`s with you today?" rhetorical question.

I can`t help it now. My eyes tear across the prints hanging from the shower rod like starving men. Each picture brings a wave of heat, and I can feel the molten spots where Jacob firm hands brushed, touched, and gripped.

I close my eyes. This is _not_ good.

* * *

A few days later I find myself on the couch of Bella`s house, sitting alone and staring at a TV that`s turned off.

Bella is up in her room, doing who the hell knows what.

I turn my head, take in the pale yellow kitchen and pots and pans hanging into the small window-structure.

The carpet is old, a shaggy brown. I push my socked feet against it.

"Bella" I call half heartedly. I don`t think I really care if she hears.

A few moments later I hear her thumping down the stairs. I look up as she hops from the last one and strides toward me, a large smile on her face.

"What took so long?" I ask, though I don`t really care.

"I was just organizing my wall" Bella answers. She sits down next to me, bring her legs up onto the couch.

I look at her, squinting "Your wall?" I repeated.

"My photo wall" she expands.

"Oh" I say. Great, now every time I visit her at night i`ll see Jacob. As if I wasn`t seeing him enough lately. I shake my head.

"What`s wrong?" Bella asked, looking thoroughly concerned. I almost want to scream at her.

"Nothing" I answer, offering her a lopsided smile. She beams.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask next, standing up.

"Yes" she says, taking my outstretched arm.

We head towards the door; both slip on our shoes and coats and head outside to my car. A light sheet of rain is falling, but I hardly notice it.

I walk around the other side of the car to open the door for Bella, who gingerly climbs inside. After shutting the door I slowly meander my way to the driver's side. I`m not feeling much like going to school today. I get in and start the car.

It`s silent the entire ride.

When we arrive we both stay put for a few moments until I break the silent spell by saying "I`m skipping school today".

Bella looks at me, almost alarmed "Why?" she asks, bending over to look out the windshield "It`s not sunny out today".

I cringe "I`m not … feeling well" I mumbled.

Bella stares at me for a few moments, until realization hits her. Or at least, she thinks it`s that. "Oh" she says "Oooh. You need to feed?" she practically whispers it.

I latch onto the idea "Uh, yeah. That`s it" I say quickly. It`s true I haven`t eaten in a while. I haven`t had much time to even worry about my thirst though, so it wasn`t bothering me. That`s what I needed, a nice drink.

Bella smiles warmly at me "Alright Edward. I`ll see you soon then" she says, and then opens the car door and gets out. I watch as Jessica wildly runs over to her, nearly tackling her to ground.

It`s long after first class has started before I move the car again.

* * *

The sickly sweet scent of deer washes over me.

I crouch against a tall tree, peering with sharp eyes through the forest. I can hear it crunching along the undergrowth not far away.

I move swiftly, with practiced ease, weaving through trees and keeping myself silent.

The deer hesitates, lifts its lean head up and gazes around, unsure. For a moment or two I`m sure the deer will bolt, but it doesn`t. It lowers its head again and sniffs at something on the ground.

I hunch over, fangs protruding from my gums and prepare to pounce.

But I don`t.

Because suddenly there`s a lovely ripping sound and warm, sticky blood is spattered across my face.

I blink and a powerful stench overwhelms me, causing me to gag and give a dry heave. I`m glad I haven`t eaten in so long, it would have been embarrassed to have regurgitated blood all over me.

I glare at the large, wolfy figure in front of me; the deer dangling from its mouth like a chew toy; it`s large bushy tail wags back and forth wildly.

I let a snarl rip past my lips.

The wolf looks startled, nearly takes a step back, but suddenly it`s eyes harden and it takes a step forward instead. It drops the deer at my feet.

"_You`re _welcome, _ungrateful blood sucker_" I hear.

"I didn`t need any _help_, Dog-boy" I spit at Jacob.

He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"_Sure, sure. Go ahead and bite a guy for being nice._"

I`m still crouched over, fangs exposed; defensive.

Jacob notices this and takes a small step back, loosening his stance. He gazes at me.

I take note of the change in position. He`s trying to appear less threatening.

"What do you want?" I ask him harshly. I expect to hear him say something about wanting me dead, or wanting me to die and leave Bella alone; something along those lines.

I should have guessed I`d be wrong.

"_You, of course_"

I nearly fall over at that.

"Get the fuck away from me" I hiss, and promptly turn and walk away.

* * *

"Edward"

I don`t think i`ve ever mentioned this before.

"Edward"

But Bella can be extremely annoying at times.

"Edwaaaard"

Especially when she repeats your name. Over. And over. And over.

"Ed. Ward."

I turned my head swiftly words her.

"What?" I asked coldly.

She blinks at me, and frowns "What`s the matter with you?" she asks, hurt.

I roll my eyes, drumming my fingers on her kitchen table. She`s eating a slice of cheese pizza for dinner. I don`t even remember why I`m here anymore.

"What`s the matter with ME? You're the one calling my name over and over." I shoot her a dagger glare, then soften when I see the hurt in her eyes "What did you want Bella? I`m sorry. I`m just a little … stressed is all".

Bella`s lovely smile returns "Oh. Alright." She looked a bit unsure.

An awkward silence falls on us.

I drum my fingers against the tiled table, staring out into the night resting my hand in my palm. Bella, who has finished eating, sits staring at her lap and fiddling with something between her fingers.

"I think I`ll go now …" I murmured. Bella looks up and nods in understanding "Will you come by later?" she asks.

I nod as I stand "Yes" I answer; but my gut turns in guilt because I`m pretty sure I`m lying.

* * *

I walk down the street, a light rain pattering against my skin, against the green world. My hands are jammed inside the pockets of my coat.

I feel strange, as if my insides are moving upwards into my throat. It`s a feeling I`ve never really felt before. It`s not a bad feeling.

I swallow hard and lick my dry lips. When I lift my eyes from the ground, I notice I`m standing on the border that separates Forks from La Push. I stare out at the sand that starts not far from me. I can see fuzzy lights in the distance, shacks and sheds and cabins up ahead where the simple people of La Push rest, unaware of my inner turmoil.

I blame Bella for this. It has to be her fault. None of these thoughts had chased me before that stupid photo shoot.

Or had they?

My eyes fluttered closed and I stand for awhile, breathing in the salty tang of the ocean. I only open my eyes when I catch a new scent drifting towards me.

I can see a tall silhouette not far off, standing on La Push sand. Amber eyes flash in the darkness.

We stand, staring at one another for a while. I fight with the temptation to break the border. What would he do?

My fingers itched to feel his warm skins, to feel the trails of fire his fingers left on my own cold skin. I wanted to inhale that musky scent of his, see the flaming passion in his eyes.

I never noticed how lovely they were; his eyes.

He took a step towards me, and I felt the gentle presence of his thoughts.

"_Well?_"

I can feel my features breaking; I`m shaking with the desire to cross the border and smash our lips together. I want to wrestle in the sand for dominance, for leadership. I have a feeling it`ll be challenging. We both have a natural instinct for dominance. I want that challenge.

"_Edward_"

That does it. The sound of my name being spoken, or rather though. I snap around and run. Run fast and hard and long.

This isn`t love. This is desire.

"_I`ll be waiting Edward. I`ll be waiting here, waiting for you to crawl back with your tail between your legs. I know what you want._"

* * *

I spend the rest of the night in my Meadow. I lied to Bella. I wonder if she`ll notice the absence of my presence.

* * *

Was it as bad as I thought it was when I finished writing it? I haven`t proof read it. I`m lazy (I should look into getting a Beta … but I don`t write enough to get one! D: )

Did anyone think it was terribly cheesy? I tried to tone down Bella OOCness, because I know quite a bit of you were not thrilled with it. I can`t remember how Bella should act, it`s been ages since I read Twilight xD

Anyway. Dunno when the next chapter will be up. Reviews make me write fast though, I work well under pressure (:


End file.
